


unsurprised

by voksen



Series: WKverse [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen





	unsurprised

They say the first field job is the most dangerous for telepaths: untried shields break easily, green minds shatter. It's not that bad, statistically, but it's bad enough that when Schuldig mouths off once too often and his assignment comes down (six months, Johannesburg, alone) most of Rosenkreuz gets ready to dance on his grave.  
  
When he strolls back in with a folder full of intel the day his six months are up - his hair sun-bleached orange, skin tanned dark, smirk stretched wide - he looks further from broken than he ever has.  
  
Not many are pleased; only Crawford is unsurprised.


End file.
